Twas In The Moon of Wintertime
by Aunt Bran
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote for a contest on another site. I loved writing it and figured you might like it :) It's a Leah-Embry story for the tail-end of the holiday season. I hope you enjoy it!


'_Twas in the moon of wintertime_

_When all the birds had fled,_

_That mighty Gitchi Manitou_

_Sent angel choirs instead._

_Before their light the stars grew dim_

_And wondering hunters heard the hymn…_

_Jesus your king is born,_

_Jesus is born._

_In excelsis gloria!_

Leah turned to look at Embry. "You're not my boyfriend, you know."

He sighed, gently removing a pine needle from her hair. "I know." He wanted to touch her, to hold her, but she wouldn't allow it. They lay side by side under the towering pine trees, naked, their skin glistening in spite of the cool Washington temperature. They had made love - twice - but Leah refused to call it that. To her, it was just sex. Scratching an itch, she liked to say.

He opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Tried again. "Do you dislike me, Leah?"

She shook her head. "If I did, I wouldn't be here, Embry. Of course I like you. But don't confuse that with love. We're friends with benefits, and as long as you can accept that we'll get along fine. And we do." She smiled. "We get along...explosively."

He laughed. "Twice."

Leah stretched her long, lean body and stood. Embry tried not to stare. He loved her body, the hard muscles and the soft, smooth skin...he looked away when he realized his body was reacting automatically to her nearness, her scent.

"Gotta go, Em. I promised my mom I'd bring home a tree. Wanna help?" She tugged on well-worn jeans over skimpy undies, then pulled on a black tee. No bra. Jesus.

"Sure." He cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn't notice his discomfiture. "What kind does she like?"

"Douglas fir. Follow me. I've been keeping my eye on one. And I've got a saw in my truck." Fully dressed now, they sat side by side and laced up their shoes, then he followed her to the truck. She parked at the base of a cliff, and they walked up a narrow path to a thick stand of pine trees.

"What do you think?" She pointed to a well shaped fir, growing at the edge of the copse.

He walked around it, viewing it from all sides. "Nice. Will it fit in your living room?"

She grinned. "I'll make it fit." With a few chops, the tree was down. Embry lifted the heavy end, and Leah snorted but didn't argue. They tossed it in the back of the truck.

When he hesitated, she sighed. "Get in. A lady doesn't leave her gentleman friend standing in the woods." He laughed and climbed in.

They muscled the tree into the stand after cutting a foot off the bottom. "The rest is up to you," she told Sue and pointed to the boxes of lights and ornaments stacked neatly in the corner.

"It's perfect, Leah. Just right. Thanks - both of you. Anybody want some Christmas cookies?" They followed Sue into the kitchen and ate their cookies in companionable silence.

Jacob was quick to pick up on the change the next day as he patrolled with Embry in wolf form. "_So. Leah Clearwater, huh?_" His wolfy grin spoke volumes.

"_It's not like that," _Embry replied defensively.

"_Oh, I get it. Fuck buddies,"_ Jacob sneered. "_Still...she's pretty hot...for a wolverine."_ His chuff of amusement was broken off when Embry snarled and turned on him. They tumbled down a steep incline, teeth and claws and pine needles flying. Embry managed to rake a razor-sharp claw down the flank of the larger wolf, and Jacob's massive jaws snapped back, catching a piece of Embry's ear. They lay, panting, at the bottom of the ravine - inches from the swiftly running cold water.

Jacob stood first. "_Sorry, Embry. I didn't realize you were so sensitive where Leah's concerned. You sure that's all it is, pal?"_

"_Her choice, not mine,"_ Embry growled. "_I care for her, Jake. But I gotta learn not to be so touchy about her. It's a one-sided thing." _

Embry was surprised to find a cryptic message from Leah on his answering machine when he came in from patrol on Christmas Eve. "Stop by if you want. I'll be home." He showered and dressed neatly, tucking a small wrapped package into the pocket of his jeans. Then he jogged to the Clearwaters' house. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he knocked and waited at the door.

It was late. The house was in darkness except for a soft glow in the living room from the Christmas tree. Leah answered the door in blue flannel pajamas, her short hair tousled.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I haven't been sleeping so well lately." He followed her inside and breathed deeply of the citrusy, pine scented air. She patted the seat next to her on the couch. Embry sat, tentatively wrapping his arm around her. To his surprise, she snuggled close.

He took the package out of his pocket and held it out to her. "It's nothing expensive. It just...well, it made me think of you. Merry Christmas."

She opened it slowly, revealing a silver bracelet with a single charm - a miniature dream catcher. "Thanks, Embry. I love it." He smiled, surprised by her easy acceptance, and fastened the bracelet around her wrist.

"Maybe it'll help you sleep better," he murmured.

"Got time for a story?" she asked, looking up into his face. He nodded.

"Once upon a time," she began, "there was this normal teenaged girl. She had a steady boyfriend and loved him madly but he turned out to be a prick. You know that part." He smiled and maintained his silence, wondering where this was going.

"Anyhow, this girl must have really pissed off the Great Spirit. For some stupid reason, he changed her into a giant wolf. The elders tried to explain all this to her, but she wasn't buying any of it. Now, for the icing on the cake." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she seemed determined to finish the story.

"The elders explained that there was both good news and bad news. The good news was that she'd never grow old. The bad news? She'd never be a whole woman - never have any of those cute little pups that she didn't realize she even wanted."

Embry interrupted. He couldn't help it. "You know that wouldn't matter to someone who really cared…"

She touched a finger to his lips to silence him and a single tear shimmered on her cheek. Her other hand rested on her flat stomach. "Turns out they were wrong about the bad news."


End file.
